


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 18 - Beware of Lionels Bearing Gifts

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>THANKS to my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 18 - Beware of Lionels Bearing Gifts

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 18 - Beware of Lionels Bearing Gifts

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Beware of Lionels Bearing Gifts 

Once in a while I'm not myself, 

Once in a while, I think you're someone else. 

\- "99%" performed by Soul Asylum 

February 3, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Hello Alex." 

"Grace?" asked Lex as he slowly crawled off the bed. 

A chill ran through Clark at the loss of Lex's warmth, but mostly he felt numb as he watched Lex approach the mysterious blond. Sitting up, he watched as a smile spread across her face. Quietly, he listened as her sweet voice confirmed 

Lex's inquiry, "Yes Alex, it's me." 

Gently, Lex wrapped his hands around the scarf Grace gripped tightly. Leaning toward her, Lex looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "How are you?" Her smile faltering by the slightest degree, Grace replied, "Better." 

Finally, Clark found his voice. "Lex, who is this?" 

Coolly, Lionel made the introduction, "This is Grace Harcourt. She is Lex's fiance." 

"What?" exclaimed Clark. 

Without taking his eyes off of Grace, Lex corrected Lionel, "Ex-fiance." Noting the confusion on Clark's face, Lionel chose this moment to pounce. "Oh dear, did my son forget to mention he'd been engaged. Well, I guess that means he probably hasn't mentioned all the others either." 

Trying to get Lex's attention, Clark stood up and walked up behind him. When this failed to get the reaction he desired, Clark turned to Lionel and asked, "What others?" 

Smiling, Lionel answered, "All the women Lex has almost married, of course." Looking back at Lex, Clark said, "How many times have you been engaged?" Still looking directly at Grace, Lex replied, "Seven times." 

"Seven?" 

Walking up behind Clark, Lionel said, "Yes, seven. Miss Harcourt was the first. Now, perhaps you should leave." 

Sneering at Lionel, Clark turned to Lex and whispered, "Lex?" 

Finally breaking away from Grace, Lex looked directly at Clark and answered, "Maybe that would be for the best, Clark. Grace and I have a lot to talk about." 

Glancing past Clark, Lex nodded in his Father's direction and said, "Why don't you go, too." 

Making a slight bow, Lionel backed out of the room as he replied, "Of course, I can see you have a lot of catching up to do." 

Once Lionel was gone, Lex looked back to where Clark was still standing. Lex's eyes softened, but his resolve remained firm. Softly, he said, "I'll call you later, Clark." 

Without much hesitation, Clark rushed from the room. Using super-speed, he raced across the fields and down the country roads until he reached home. Once there, his speed never faltered as he entered the living room. Acting on his fury-filled momentum, Clark grabbed a hold of the front door and slammed it shut. It wasn't until splinters hit the back of his head that he realized he used super-strength to do it. 

Seated in their favorite armchairs, Jonathan and Martha could only shield themselves from the wood chips flinging through the air. As the sawdust cloud cleared, they saw their son standing before them, a matching expression of shock filling his face. Trying to remain calm, Jonathan inquired, "Son, what are you doing?" 

Spinning back and forth from looking at the doorway to his parents, Clark broke. Swinging at the air, Clark yelled, "Damnit! Damn that shriveled up, old man." 

A little afraid of what she was hearing, Martha said, "Clark?" 

With jerking movements, Clark started to pace as a stream of words left his mouth, "She's there. Right now. She's there and she called him Alex. Alex! I don't get to call him Alex. Oh no. Not me. But she does. Yeah, that's right. She said it twice. In fact, she's probably done it since I left." 

Together, Martha and Jonathan asked, "Clark, who are you talking about?" 

Motioning in the direction of Lex's castle, Clark answered, "Her. The first of the seven." 

Standing up, Martha made her way to the kitchen. On her way, she grabbed Clark by the arm, dragging him along. As they crossed the floor, Martha sighed, "Come on. I'm going to fix some coffee. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Castle 

"It's a lovely room, Alex. Thank you," said Grace as Lex opened the door to one of the guest quarters. 

Lex watched as she walked up to the bed. She looked around the room, still clutching at her scarf. Clearing his throat, he got her attention before he asked, "Why, Grace?" 

"Why do you think?" she replied. 

"I never thought you could betray me like this," he countered. 

Biting her bottom lip, she argued, "I thought that about you once, long ago. I was wrong and I guess you are, too." 

"Is that what this is about? Vengeance?" 

Hanging her head, Grace whispered, "No. I never hated you like that, Alex. It's quite simple really. Your Father isn't happy about your romantic choices and my Father owed him a favor. So, here I am." 

Nodding, Lex backed away. As he closed the door, she stopped him. "Alex, wait." 

Opening the door again, he looked at her. He didn't wait long. With sad eyes, she walked up to him and whispered, "I really am glad to see you again, Alex." 

Looking down, Lex took in a deep breath. Before shutting the door, he said, "I just wish our reunion could have been under better circumstances." 

Once the door closed, Grace approached the door and sighed, "Me, too." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Kent Farm 

Slamming his fist against the kitchen table, Jonathan Kent said, "I told you that he was no good. Didn't I say there is no such thing as a good Luthor? This proves it." 

Watching Clark's reaction, Martha saw her son's shoulders droop as his lowered his head. She sensed the cloud of despair clinging to him. As Jonathan raved, she saw Clark flinch as if struck. That was when she said, "Jonathan, please be quiet. You're not helping." 

Shocked, Jonathan stared wide-mouthed at Martha. For a second there was silence before Jonathan kicked back his chair and stood up. Walking from the room, he mumbled, "I need to patch up this door." 

Her eyes drawn back to Clark, Martha placed her hand on his mug and asked, "Would you like another cup?" 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "No." 

Leaving the mug in his hands, Martha left the table to refill her own. Returning to the table, she was shocked to hear Clark say, "Maybe Dad is right." 

As she sat down, she watched him bury his face in his hands and say, "I don't know. I'm so confused." 

Touching his arm again, Martha watched as he drew his gaze up to meet hers before he asked, "What should I do?" 

Pressing against the back of her chair, Martha gripped her cup tightly. Shaking her head, Martha looked down as she said, "I couldn't say." 

What Martha saw next brought her to the edge of tears. Loneliness filled Clark's features and his shoulders slumped even deeper. Unable to watch Clark endure such pain, Martha placed a firm hand on his arm. When Clark looked at her, Martha drained her coffee cup then said, "Clark, I don't know what's going on with Lex, but I do know that you owe it to the relationship you share with him to give him a chance to explain." 

Blinking a few times, Clark nodded slowly as he stood up. Tapping on the table, his nodding lessened more and more until he stood perfectly still. Stepping away from the table, he announced, "I'm going to go to bed." 

Nodding, Martha picked up their glasses and walked over to the sink. Just as she placed the mugs in the sink, she felt a pair of strong arms surround her. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands up to grip Clark's forearms. With one last squeeze, she felt him withdraw, but not before he whispered, "Thanks, Mom." 

She nodded. She flashed a shaky smile at him as he turned away. Gripping the kitchen counter tightly, she watched him walk away. Once she heard his footfalls on the stairs, she silently congratulated herself on managing to wait that long before she started to cry. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

The Next Morning 

Luthor Castle 

"I forgot what an early riser you are," mentioned Lex as he walked into his entertainment room. 

Sitting cross-legged on the sofa, Grace looked considerably less refined than she did the night before. Dressed in a mismatched set of pajamas, she reached up to smooth her unruly hair as she replied, "Can't miss the early morning cartoons, Alex. You know that." 

Patting the space beside her, she gestured for Lex to sit down. When he remained standing, she stopped moving her hand and said, "I won't bite, y'know." 

"Do I? Know that?" replied Lex. 

Frowning, Grace sat up straight. Looking at Lex, she asked, "Aren't you even just a little bit glad to see me again?" 

Uncrossing his arms, Lex responded by sitting next to Grace. She smiled instantly. Picking up the remote, she turned back to the TV. On the screen, a classic Looney Tunes episode played. As Daffy got his beak shot off, Grace giggled. Leaning back, she continued to watch the TV as she said, "Do you remember when we were six and we were determined to be called Bugs and Daffy?" 

Stifling a run of laughter, Lex replied, "Yes. I also remember how we decided that my Father's limo driver resembled Elmer Fudd and should be treated accordingly." 

Bringing her hands up to her face, Grace smothered a streak of loud laughter. Tomato red, Grace recalled, "I remember we used to get in so much trouble for the things we did to that poor man. I can hear your Mother, now." 

Sitting up poker straight, Grace waved her index finger back and forth as she said with a slight Scottish brogue, "Alexander Luthor, what have I told you about dropping water balloons on nice Mr. Andrews head? What have I told you, young man?" 

Falling back on the sofa, Grace slid to the left until she reached Lex. Looking up at him, Grace tried in vain to swallow her laughter. Seeing his smile, Grace let go of a held breath. Looking back at the cartoon, she asked, "Whatever happened to nice Mr. Andrews anyway?" 

"Don't you remember?" asked Lex. Looking down, he watched Grace shake her head before he explained, "He quit when we were eleven after an incident involving a gallon of red paint, a pound of chopped up fish guts and a can of shaving cream broke the camel's back." 

Giggling again, Grace's hand fluttered up to her lips as she said, "Oh yeah. Now, I remember." 

"It took a year for my Father to hire a permanent replacement," commented Lex. 

Suddenly sober, Grace frowned as she asked, "Nelson?" 

In response, Lex nodded. 

Resting her head on Lex's shoulder, Grace stretched out beside him as she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Looking down at Grace, Lex didn't say anything. Searching her eyes, he found the friend he'd missed all these years. Reaching up, he ran a finger down her cheek. Relaxing against the sofa, they were still looking into each other's eyes when Clark entered the room. 


End file.
